Phantom Problem
by freakyanimegal
Summary: Anna is back! One problem, the only one who can see her is a short, kendama using half elf! How will this pair tell Lloyd and Kratos that 'suprise! Your mom or wife is back? Kranna! YES!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! This is for all you fans-of-anna-but-you-never-get-to-see-her-but-you-like-her-anyway people! My muse will be … her!**

**Anna: Hm? WHAT THE? Aren't I dead?**

**Me: No, you're a ghost. Or spirit, angel, phantom, whatever you wanna call it. Now do the disclaimer!**

**Anna: Uh… sure. Freakyanimegal456 doesn't own anything!**

**Me: Thanks. Now on with the story! Oh wait, one more thing. Genis and Raine still live in Iselia, and this is after the game but Kratos is still here because I say that Derris-Kharlan exploded into a million pieces so he has to stay.**

**Anna: Kratos? KRATOS? He's in here? HURRY UP WITH THE STORY WILL YA?**

**Me: SHESSH! Okay okay.**

Genis yawned as he slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and stretched, the sunlight peaked through his window and sparkled in his hair. He stood up and then looked around.

"AHHHHH!", he shrieked

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a womans voice screamed back.

The woman looked about Raine's age, short brown hair and very familiar looking eyes.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?"

"WHO ARE YOU? WHERE AM I? My son… WHERE'S MY SON? WHERE'S MY LLOYDIE?"

Genis' jaw-dropped. He stared at the frantic looking woman running around looking for a trace of her 'Lloydie' .

"C-Calm down miss! L-Lloyd's fine." Genis stuttered.

The woman's eyes snapped to his face.

"WHERE IS HE? How do you know how he is? Are …you one of THEM? Stay away from me! Stay away from Lloydie and Kratos!"

Genis froze again, "N-no! I'm not hurting them! I'm one of their friends! They live not far from here!"

"WHA? But, what happened to Kvar? Where's the cliff? How come I'm…" She froze and then looked down at herself.

"I'm … human? But… they took it off me… How? DAMMIT TELL ME YOU LITTLE SHRIMP!" She yelled and then started throttling Genis.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! LET GO! I CAN'T BREATHE!"

"GENIS? Are you okay?" Raine cried as she threw open the door.

The woman released Genis and stared at the newcomer. Genis pointed at her, "SIS! Look!"

Raine looked at the woman, right at her.

"What are you talking about? There's no one there."

"WHA? B-but! She's-"

"Are you all right Genis? You look like you've seen a ghost!" She interrupted .

_I think I have _ Genis thought.

"C-can't you see her? She's right here!" He pointed at the woman.

She walked up and looked Raine right in the eye. "HHHHHHEEEEEELLLLLOOOOOOOOOO! Are you BLIND?"

Raine just raised an eyebrow at Genis.

"…Maybe you should go get some fresh air, you seem to be hallucinating." And with that, the half-elf turned heel and left the room.

"S-she …. Didn't see you!"

"She didn't HEAR me either! What the hell is going on?" she shouted.

Genis looked at her, "…I-is … your name 'Anna' ?"

"Y-yes, how did you know? WHAT'S GOING ON? Where's my FAMILY?" Anna cried.

Genis stared at her, "B-but … you can't be alive!"

"Not alive? What the heck are you talking about? Of course I'm a- …But… she couldn't see me… wait … " she looked at Genis, fear in her eyes.

"You died… Kratos … he … but…"

"…I'm … dead? I'M DEAD? I'm a GHOST?" she shrieked.

Genis slowly nodded. He pinched himself. It hurt. So he guessed he wasn't dreaming.

"B-but … wait, where is this? You said you know where Kratos and my Lloydie are? Where are they? TAKE ME THERE!"

Genis backed up a bit. Yup, this was DEFINITELY Lloyd's mom, she had a BBBBBAAAAAAAADDDDDDDD temper.

"O-okay! Just hold on! I'll take you to them, just don't kill me!" he cried.

Anna frowned and then smothered her temper.  
"Grrrrr…. oh, all right! Just hurry up!"

"Sure, but uh… I have to change… could you turn around?" he blushed.

Anna turned an equal shade of crimson, "Oh… right… sorry… I'll wait outside…" she turned around and then walked out the door.

_How am I going to tell them? How come I see ghosts? First the kid in Meltokio , and now my best friends MOM? Ugh… why me…_

After getting dressed he walked outside and saw Anna looking around at the area and she looked into the pond. No reflection stared back at her.

"I'm… dead…but… how?" She turned and saw Genis walking toward her.

"This is Iselia, to tell you where we are, I'm Genis by the way, I'm Lloyd's friend." He said slowly, trying not to overexcite her.

Anna looked at him, and then looked around once more.

"…What year is it?"

"Y-year? Uh… 5996."

"WHAT? B-but, it was just … 5982 was just yesterday… 14 years…" She seemed to turn to stone and then locked her eyes on his face.

"…It's been a while… I'm guessing … to where they ripped your exsphere off? Is that all you can remember?"

Anna slowly nodded, "14 years… But that means… WHERE'S MY LLOYDIE DAMMIT?"

Genis backed up again. "I'll take you there! Just hold on!"

He reached into his pocket for a wing pack. He took out his rheaird.

"WOW! That's … amazing!' Anna's eyes widened.

"Y-yeah…" he turned and yelled toward the house. "RAINE! I'm goin' to Lloyd's house! Be back in a bit!"

"All right! Just don't forget your kendama! There are still some monsters about!" Raine yelled from inside the house.

"'KAY!" he sat on his rheaird and looked at Anna. "Get on."

"Huh? Oh! I sit behind you right?" she sat on it easily, not side-saddle because she was wearing blue pants and a green shirt. Genis took off telling her to hang on.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! F-Flying? SWEET! We're flying!" She grinned.

Genis noted to himself that's where Lloyd got his grin. After a few minutes of flying, they landed in front of Lloyd's house. Anna jumped off and looked around, she saw a dwarf chopping wood and a red-clad boy sleeping under a tree.

"AYE! Genis is here! Wake up!" the dwarf yelled toward the boy.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

Genis walked over to Lloyd and kicked him in his side.

"WAKE UP! I have something to tell you!"

While Genis was trying to wake him up, Anna wandered over to the tombstone, HER tombstone.

"Oh my g- … I AM…."

"BARK BARK!" something called from behind her.

She turned around to see Lloyd and Kratos' faithful …pet.

"Noishe! You can see me?"

Noishe responded to this by knocking her to the ground and then licking her face.

"You CAN! Hehehe! Stop it! Stop it you crazy mutt!" She giggled.

Genis was still trying to wake Lloyd up. He had just about given up when Kratos came out of the house.  
"KRATOS!" Anna gasped, she escaped from Noishe and ran for Kratos… before running right through him.

"W-what?" she gasped yet again.

Kratos showed no signs of having heard, seen, or felt her and walked toward Genis.

"It helps if you do this…" He said before grabbing Lloyd by the hair.

"OW! WHAT? DAD!" Lloyd cried, freeing himself from Kratos' grip and rubbing his head.

Anna's mouth dropped, "My baby… my Lloydie! My child!"

Genis saw her expression and turned to Lloyd. "Uh… there's something I have to tell you Lloyd…"

Meanwhile, Anna had started crying. Discovering she was … well, dead, had terrified her, she was scared and confused, but all emotions except happiness had faded away, she could see her son and her husband, so she was starting to think that it really wasn't so bad.

**WELL? TTTTTTTTEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLL MEEEEEE! What do ya think? I'll try to update by next week!**

**Anna: You had better update asap! I want to know why no one can see me except Genis and that … DOG! Why can't everyone see me? And how could Noishe knock me over but I go right THROUGH Kratos? TELL ME DAMMIT!**

**Me: I will! It's just a matter of time!**

**Anna: TELL ME NNNOOOOOOOOWWWWW!**

**She throttles me.**

**Me: Review! PLEASE! Then she won't kill me!**

**Anna: DIE!**

**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm BACK!  
**

**Anna: About time!**

**Me: Uh... please say the dislcaimer.**

**Anna: Fine, freakyanimegal456 owns nothing.**

**Me: Thanks. Oh. And ... NINE REVIEWS! In ONE CHAPPIE! **

**That's pretty good for a new story isn't it? If only 'GrandKid' was this **

**popular... (Glances at her drama/humor story) Hm? Oh! Read on!  
**

"What is it Genis?" Lloyd asked him.

"Uh... well... remember that one time? In Meltokio? When I saw this kid and

you didn't see him?" Genis twidled his thumbs, choosing his words carefully.

"Oh yeah... That was weird. Anyway, what about it?" Lloyd shrugged.

"Well... I think it's happened again." Genis said slowly.

"What?" Lloyd asked.

"I ... uh... " the half-elf stuttered.

"You see dead people?" Kratos raised an eyebrow.

"...You think I'm crazy, don't you?" Genis sighed.

"...No, it's not unheard of, just very rare. I knew an elf once who could see

... 'phantoms' or whatever you may call them." Kratos recited.

Anna was staring at Kratos, sighing. "He's so cute when he's smart..."

"Well uh... It's happening again." Genis said again.

"What? What, er, who, is it?" Lloyd asked, scratching his head.

"Where is ...it?" Kratos questioned.

"Uhm... She's standing right next to me." Genis pointed to Anna. "And uh...

She's violent."

"WHAT? You shrimp!" Anna wrapped her hands around Genis' throat and

throttled him.

"ACK! She's doing it again!" Genis cried as he attempted to pry her hands

off him.

Lloyd drew his swords, not knowing what exactly to do, but he wasn't going

to let his friend get strangled.

Anna released the half-elf. "Okay okay... Sorry."

"It's okay, she stopped." Genis rubbed his neck.

Lloyd slowly put away his swords, "Uh... could you tell us what's going

on?"

"Well... She want's me to find her family..." Genis said slowly.

"GET ON WITH IT!" Anna and Lloyd shouted in unison.

"...How can we know you're telling the truth? I know you are

trustworthy, but this may be a joke you children do." Kratos shrugged.

"...She just throttled me! What, you think the AIR tightened around my

throat and shook me?" Genis cried.

"True..." Kratos muttered.

Anna sighed, this was getting nowhere. She walked over behind Lloyd and

stroked his hair.

"My baby..." She said silently. "My baby..."

Lloyd flinched a little. "What... the?" He turned his head back toward

Anna's face.

Anna froze, Lloyd looked around and then turned back, "...Uh...Genis, I

believe you."

"You can see her?" Genis gaped.

"You can see me?" Anna cried.

"No, but... You're definately right." Lloyd looked over his shoulder again.

Kratos frowned, "What makes you think that?"

"...I ... felt something, well, not FELT but..." Lloyd stammered.

"...Genis, who is this woman that you say is here?" Kratos asked.

"Uh..." _How to say this..._

Anna drew her finger across her neck. "Uh-uh..."

"She doesn't want me to tell you..." Genis puzzled.

"Why?" Kratos asked.

"Good question." Genis scratched his head.

"...Well, they can't hear me anyway, ...I don't want them to know I'm here

because..." Anna muttered. "They can't see, hear, or feel me at all... I think it

would hurt for them to know I'm here, but not be able to see it."

Genis nodded, "Uh... She has her reasons."

"...Why don't you ask your sister about this?" Kratos asked.

"Yeah! The professor knows tons about... uh... ghosts, she'll be able to help

her with... whatever it is." Lloyd ended.

"Professor? That white haired old witch?" Anna puzzled.

"Hey! Don't call my sister that!" Genis cried.

Lloyd and Kratos flinched.

"What? All I did was call her 'the professor'..." Lloyd said slowly.

"N-no! Not you! A- She, just called Raine a witch." Genis turned red.

The two angels raised an eyebrow.

"Uh... I'll come back later!" Genis said and then ran off.

Anna lingered for a minute, she wrapped her arms around Lloyd and

squeezed.

The teen flinched, "...Something weird's going on..."

Anna smiled, "You don't know the half of it..." she turned to Kratos, who

was deep in thought. "...I love you." She whispered and placed a kiss on his

cheek.

Kratos flinched slightly, and then looked around, "...I agree Lloyd. I really

do."

Anna ran over to Genis and hopped on the rheaird. "Let's go."

"Where?" Genis asked.

"...Let's find your sister."

"Why?"

"...I don't know..." Anna bit her lip. "But it's the only lead we have."

"...If you say so Mrs. Aurion." Genis shrugged.

Anna laughed, "No, don't call me that, I don't like titles. Just... Anna."

"Okay... Let's go!" Genis smiled and they took off.

A few minutes later, they landed, on the door there was a note, 'Genis, went

to research, be back tommorow, Raine.'

Anna swore and then kicked the wall "DAMN HER!"

Genis sighed, "Well... here we go..."

**How was it? HUH? I can't wait to write more! So REVIEW!**

**Anna: Yeah! REVIEW!**

**Me and Anna: REVIEW OR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND SHAVE **

**YOU BALD!**

**Me: ... Wow, Anna, you and I are going to be GOOD friends.**

**Anna: Yeah, as long as you finish the story.**

**Me: Uh... Just don't strangle me...**

**Anna: As long as you update.**

**Me: PHEW! Good. **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE! WOOT!**

**Anna: Just get it on with!**

**Me: SHEESH... I will as soon as you say the disclaimer.**

**Anna: SIGH... Freakyanimegal456 owns nothing.**

**Me: On with the story! ... I know I shouldn't be doing this... seeing as I **

**have two other stories to update-**

**Anna: WHAT?**

**Me: Uh... Soy perozosa?**

**Anna: What the hell does that mean?**

**Me: Nothing. Let's get on to the story.**

**Anna: What does it mean?  
**

Anna and Genis sat on the porch, heads in their hands. "So...What do

we do now?"

"No idea... Hey! I got it!" The half-elf cried.

Anna flinched from the boys sudden shout. "What?"

"I know this girl named Presea and she's a human databank! ...Literally. She

should know something!" Genis smiled.

"Well, we don't have anything to lose... Sure." The woman shrugged.

Genis took out his rheaird. "Let's go!"

After a few minutes, they landed in Altamira. "WOAH! This is

awesome!"

"Yeah..." Genis glanced at her. "Come on, we have to find Presea."

"Oh yeah... What's she look like?" Anna asked.

"She has pink hair and pigtails."

"Like that girl who just came out of the hotel?" Anna pointed toward the

duplex.

"Yeah! Hey! Presea!" The half-elf grinned and waved.

Presea walked up to them. "Hello Genis. ...Is something wrong?"

"Well...Uhm... Remember about um... Astral bodies?"

"Astral whatsits?" Anna frowned.

"Astral bodies?" Presea put her head to the side. "The consciousness

of a person that has been separated from his body? Yes. Why?"

"Well... Remember that time in Meltokio? When I saw that kid, and you

didn't?" Genis muttered.

"Hm? Yes. It was quite odd. Anyways, what does that have to do with

anything?" Presea asked.

"Well... There's another one behind me."

"I'm an astral whatsit?" Anna scratched her head.

"There is? Why do you tell me this?" Presea frowned.

"Well... It's an astral body of someone we know... Well, not KNOW but..."

Anna smacked Genis. "Just say it!"

"OW!" the half-elf rubbed his cheek. "It's Anna! Lloyd's mom! Now

don't hit me again..."

Presea stared. "What?"

"I know you probably think I'm crazy-"

"After all we have seen, I'd believe it. It is scientifically possible." Presea

interuppted.

"What?" Genis blinked. "You believe me?"

"Of course. You are trustworthy." Presea shrugged like this happened every

day.

"Man, this girl talks a little old for her age doesn't she?" Anna bit her lip.

"Anyway, can she help me? Is there a way for someone ELSE to see me?"

Genis repeated this message to Presea, who frowned. "I'm afraid I do not

know much of that."

"You don't?" Genis gaped. "I thought you knew about everything!"

"Of course not. I am only human. ...More or less." Presea sighed.

"More or less? ...Oh my g- ...She was an experiment wasn't she? For the

angelus project, just like- ...me." Anna moaned.

"Uh... What should we do now?" Genis asked her.

"Huh? What? ...Oh! I have ..." she put her finger in the air.

Genis raised his eyebrows, Anna's face fell. "No idea."

Genis anime fell. "Well THAT'S helpful!"

"I'm sorry Genis." Presea flinched.

"Huh? Oh! I didn't mean you! I was talking to Anna!" Genis cried.

"Oh... I didn't know. But if you're looking for information, did you try asking

Cheif Igaguri? He was one once after all."

Genis slapped himself in the face. "DOI! I'm such an idiot... Thanks

Presea."

"No problem at all. Please give your sister my regards." the girl nodded and

walked off.

"Wait! Uh... Presea, don't tell anyone..." Genis mumbled.

"About Mrs. Aurion? ...Of course I won't. Unless you wish it." she nodded

and ran off.

"...Poor thing... She... lost her heart, didn't she?" Anna sighed.

"Yeah... but she's getting much better. She actually smiles every now and

then." Genis gave a small smile.

"Well, that's good to hear." Anna grinned. "Anyway, where's this 'Igaguri'

guy?"

"Hm? Oh. Looks like we have to get on the rheaird again..." Genis

sighed.

"Again? It's getting boring..." Anna moaned.

"Lloyd is a LOT like you..." Genis stared.

"Heh... Has he... been good?" the woman bit her lip, her eyes seeming to

mist over.

"Has he been good?" Genis laughed. "Boy do I have a story to tell you!"

"What? What did he do?" Anna eyes were wide in shock.

"Huh? Oh! It's not THAT. I mean... well... he saved both the worlds." Genis

snickered.

"WHAT?" Anna almost fell over.

"Uh... I know it might seem shocking-"

"That's my boy!" Anna interuppted, a stupid grin on her face.

Genis anime fell. "Ooohhhh boy."

**Mizuho**

"COOL!" Anna chirped and ran around the square.

Genis stared. "Okay... I thought YOU were the adult here!" he called after

her.

The scene froze, all the people stared at Genis. Probably thinking 'Oookay...

Someone's been in the sake (Alcohol) ...' The half-elf flushed. Anna ran over

to him snickering.

"THAT was hilarious! HAHHAH!" she pointed at him, clutching her gut.

"I'll get you for this..." Genis muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Whoah. What's going on out here?"

The pair turned to see Sheena walking over.

"Who's the ninja-girl?"

"Hi Sheena!" Genis grinned.

"Well, that answered my question." Anna shrugged.

"Hey Genis!" Sheena smiled. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could speak to the Cheif." Genis poked his

fingers together.

"Hm?" Sheena put her head to the side. "What for?"

"Well... Trust me." Genis finally answered.

"Well, Okay..." Sheena bit her lip. "Come on."

The summoner walked off and Genis followed, Anna did the same.

"Oh... What's that? And that?" she kept pointing at every other thing.

"Anna... quit it..." Genis muttered.

"Huh? What did you say?" Sheena turned around.

"Uh... I said... 'Mana...Sip it' " Genis said lamely.

"WHA?" Sheena stared.

"Uh... It's a song Colette made up, it got stuck in my head." Genis saved

himself.

"Oookay. Anyway, here we are." Sheena stopped at a building.

"FINALLY! This place is getting boring." Anna sighed.

Genis moaned. "Not again...

**Was that good? Lame? What? TELL ME! Pweasy?**

**Anna: Why do you make me look like a hyperactive kid?**

**Me: Because I take it Lloyd got it from you. I mean, if he got it from **

**KRATOS I'd need a cat-scan.**

**Anna: You probably do anyway.**

**Me: Shut up. Anyway, REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hee hee, since you all love this so much here is chapter four!**

**Anna: ...You're really easy to flatter, aren't you?**

**Me: Just because my parents don't care and at school everyone throws **

**things at me you say if someone compliments me I'm flattered?**

**Anna: Ouch... nevermind. Anyway... freakyanimegal456 owns nothing. **

**Except what looks like a lame life... **

**Me: Thank you for your sympathy... Huh? What am I doing? This is **

**HUMOR! MUST. BE. HAPPY! (Forces grin and eye twitches.)**

**Anna: OOoooookaaaaay...**

Sheena led them into the building. "Grandpa! I've brought a friend!"

Igaguri loooked toward them and smiled. "Oh! Nice to see you Genis!"

"Hi Cheif... Uhm... I wanted to ask you about astral bodies..."

The cheif raised an eyebrow. "Hm? What for?"

"Yeah, what for?" Sheena asked.

"Uhm... I'm doing a project! So I wanted to ask a few questions..."

"Hm? Well... Okay. Ask away then." Igaguri shrugged.

Anna poked Genis. "Ask him why some can't be seen."

"Uh... how come you can see some and not others?"

"Hm? Well... from my understanding, they are easier to see the more recently

they died."

"So... if they died a long time ago, they'd be less visible?" Genis

asked.

The cheif nodded, "Exactly. If they are visible at all."

"Hm... Ask if it's possible for anyone ELSE to see them..." Anna told Genis.

"Uhm... say there was one that one person could see, but no one else could.

Would there be a way for them to be visible to anyone else?" Genis asked.

"Hm? Well... I doubt it, unless it could be ressurected somehow."

"Well," Anna huffed. "THAT'S a confidence booster."

"Uhm... Anything else?" Genis asked.

"Hm? Well... in my experience, they can fly and go through things, ...that's all

I know." Igaguri shrugged.

"Oh..." Genis glanced at Anna. "Uh... They can be solid to some

things, but why only SOME things?"

"Hm..." the cheif bit his lip. "I'd say ask one of those 'renegade' people.

They seem to know alot."

"Dang." Anna frowned. "Oh well... let's go."

"...Genis? How do you know that they can be solid 'sometimes'?" Sheena

raised and eyebrow.

"EEP!... Uh... SEEYAGOTTAGOBYE!" the half-elf took off.

"...Hm..." Sheena bit her lip.

"...Well... At least we learned _something_..." Anna sighed and walked after

Genis.

**Sage home**

"So... what now?" Genis asked Anna.

"Well... it's getting dark, you should stay here."

"What will you do?" Genis raised an eyebrow.

"... I'll be around." Anna said slowly.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

Anna laughed. "I'm dead! What can happen?"

"True... all right. Just don't get lost..." Genis frowned.

"Thank you Genis." Anna gave the boy a hug.

"H-hey! No touchie!" the half-elf broke away.

Anna smiled. "Sorry... Good night!" and then she ran off, leaving Genis

confuzzled.

"Okay..." Anna took a deep breath after going a ways. " 'Fly' huh?

...Here I go..."

The woman (who I am jealous of for she has Kratos.) closed her eyes and

took a deep breath, ... and then shot up into the air.

"WHOAH!" She cried. "Easy..."

She awkwardly flew straight and then left. "Hey! I'm getting it!" she grinned.

Anna jerkily zipped around for a few minutes and then looked toward

Lloyd's house.

"...Here I come!"

With that, she zipped off toward the log cabin, and ...her (freaky, yet true.)

grave.

Now, I said this was also a Kratos story didn't I? Well... here comes

the hot one! Kratos sat with his back against the side of Anna's tombstone.

He felt as if he had to be there for some reason.

"...It's a beautiful night..." he said.

The answer to his question was a serenade of crickets, and some fireflies

twirling around. Little did he know that someone had landed right next to

him. She wrapped her arms around him, they halfway dissappeared into his

chest, but the angel had no idea.

"Yes... it is..." she whispered.

Kratos sighed, "...If only you were here again."

Anna flinched, the irony was a stab to her heart, she had to struggle to keep

her tears at bay.

She hugged him tighter, succeding in only making her arms disappear

into him, she laid her head on his shoulder, just enough so she wouldn't go

through him. Anna started to cry, longing for his touch, his warmth, the

vibration of his heartbeat.

"Oh... Kratos..." she sobbed. "I am here... I am..." a tear dripped onto the

floor.

"...I'm sorry Anna..." the angel whispered.

She flinched. What? Had he heard her? Had he somehow felt her?

"It was all my fault..."

The hope that had sprung within her seemed to deflate, no, he was just

speaking to memories.

It hurt more than she could have imagined, she was right there.

Thinking, breathing, and hurting, with the man she cared for unable to even

feel her. She clutched him as tight as she could, as if she could feel him if she

tried, but she knew it was a false hope. No matter what she did.

"...You don't know how much I wish to just hold your hand..." Kratos

whispered.

That did it. Anna broke down sobbing, falling to the ground as the man she

loved stood up and walked inside. She clutched the stones of the pathway,

as if she needed to hold something to stop herself from giving in to sorrow.

Luckily, she was spared the lonliness as a tounge slurped her.

"ACK!" Anna jerked up to see Nosihe, who was obviously attempting to

cheer her up.

"...HAHAH!" Anna grinned and sat up. "Thank you..."

Noishe let out a cheerful whine and licked her again.

"Heheh! Noishe... I wish YOU could help... Somehow..." Anna petted him.

The protozoan whined again, then ran off.

"What the? What's he doing?" Anna scratched her head.

She heard footprints coming toward her... and then Noishe jumped right into

her!

"ACK! HAVE YOU GONE NUTS?" she sqeauled as he collided into her.

Then she noticed something was different. Noishe was gone, and the dark

night seemed brighter. Confused, she looked at her paws- wait, PAWS? She

was now looking through a certain protozoan's eyes.

_WHAT THE HELL? ...I- I- CAN POSSESS PEOPLE? _her mind screamed.

_Well duh. _a voice answered her. _I told you I could help!_

**Anna: WHAT? I can possess people? And Noishe let me possess him? **

**And he can talk now?**

**Me: Yep! You're sharing the same body now so you share thoughts!**

**Anna: ...I'M STUCK INSIDE A DOG?**

**Me: No, you can get out. But for right now... FETCH THE STICK **

**GIRL! (Throws stick)**

**Anna: Hah hah. Very funny.**

**Me: Anyway... REVEIW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five! Mwheheheheheh...**

**Anna: Uh oh... what's with the evil giggle?**

**Me: In case you've forgotten... YOU'RE A DOG!**

**(Anna slaps)**

**Anna: Shut up! Oh and... Freakyanimegal456 owns nothing!**

**Me: Except a very sore cheek... ow...**

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ Anna

shrieked.

_"Sheesh, calm down. Nothing to be scared of." _the voice answered.

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'Calm down'? I'm inside a DOG!" _

_"Well, I'm a 'dog' being possessed by my owners wife who he supposedly _

_killed. How do you think I feel?"_

_"... Noishe?"_

_"No duh."_

_"Oh shut up. ... How did you know that I could...?"_

_"Possess people?" _Noishe interuppted. _"I'm even older than Kratos, I know _

_a few things."_

_"...You're older than him?" _Anna asked, if she had hands, she

would've scratched her head.

_"You'll have to ask him about that some other time. Anyway, I said I could _

_help you. So get moving."_

_"Wha? What do you mean?"_

_"...You control me now silly human!" _the protozoan sighed. _"I, unlike you, _

_am solid, so you can use me for whatever it is you plan on doing."_

_"I can control you? Huh... lemme try..."_

Anna tried to make Noishe jump, and she did, into the wall.

_"OW! Watch what you're doing human!" _Noishe cried.

_"DAMMIT THAT HURT! Oh... Sorry Noishe... but you're right!"_

_"I believe we covered that."_ Noishe scoffed.

_"Geesh, I liked you better when you COULDN'T talk! Now... what to do..."_

_"WHAT? YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO?"_

_"Hold your horses! I'm thinking... Hm..."_

Anna walked toward the window and looked inside. There was Kratos

leaning against a wall, deep in thought, across from him was the dwarf,

cooking something. And sitting at the table was her 'Lloydie', who was taping

his fingers on the table.

"Come on dad! Hurry up with the food! I'm staaaaaaarrviiiiiinngg!" he

moaned.

Kratos sighed. "You're always 'starving' Lloyd..."

"So?"

If she was capable of it, Anna would have laughed. The scene was just

too cute. Kratos looked turned toward the window and she froze. His eyes

always seemed to have that effect. What would have been a moan turned into

a small whine.

"...Lloyd, did you feed Noishe?" Dirk asked the teen.

"Hm?" Lloyd looked toward the window. "Whoops!"

The swordsman ran toward the door and flung it open. "Sorry Noishe. Come

in and I'll get you some food!" he grinned.

Anna slowly walked in, her eyes not leaving Lloyd's face. _"...I've missed so _

_much..."_

_"Yeah yeah, now hurry up, I'm hungry." _ Noishe moaned.

_"Sheesh, you're SO sympathetcic..."_

"Uh..." Lloyd flushed. "Why are you staring at me Noishe? Are you mad?"

Anna realized her mistake and moved her eyes away. She trotted over to

Kratos.

"...Hm?" the angel looked down at her.

Anna made Noishe let out a friendly whine and rubbed her head against

Kratos' arm. Then, much to her delight, she could feel his hand pat her head.

"Well, what's gotten into you Noishe?" he smiled. "You're very friendly

today."

_"I'll tell you what's gotten into me. Your freaky wife." _ Noishe muttered.

_"Shut up mutt."_ Anna snapped.

Then Anna moved toward Lloyd and rubbed her head against his arm.

"Whoah, did you eat something rancid or something Noishe?" he tilted his

head as he scratched her ears. She stayed there for a while, just enjoying their

company. Then... she turned and saw it...

_"What the? How come I feel an urge to-" _but before she could even finish

the thought, instict took over.

"Grrrrr..." the sound started in her throat, low and threatening, and then-

"BARK!" the next thing she knew, ...she was chasing her tail!

"HAHAHAH!" Lloyd laughed. "It's SO funny when he does that!"

"You should've seen him as a bird, he'd go around pecking Mithos..." Kratos

smiled.

Anna slowly regained control and stopped chasing her tail.

_"WHEW! I'm beat! How do you do that?" _ Anna asked.

_"Practice."_

_"Okay... I'm getting out of here-"_

_"Times almost up."_

_"Huh?"_

_  
"You can only possess someone for an hour. Not a minute more or less."_

With that, Anna seemed to float out of the protozoan and then land on her

feet. It was strange, to not be seen... then again, if they HAD seen he just pop

out of their dog they'd probably freak.

She said bye to Noishe and then walked through the door and took off

toward Genis' house. By the time she had gotten there, the sun was rising.

Anna would have been tired, if not for the fact that... well, she was dead. She

sat on the porch and waited for her young friend to come out.

"Sheesh, where is that kid?" she muttered.

" (YAWN) What a night... Huh? Oh! Anna! There you are!" she heard

behind her.

The young half-elf walked over with a smile on his still tired looking face.

"Have a nice night?"

"...Yeah. I found out something cool." Anna smiled.

"Really?" Genis tilted his head. "What?"

"I can possess people." Anna told him, twirling a finger in her hair.

Genis went buggeyed. "What?"

"...I know it's freaky..." Anna sighed.

"Well... not really..." Genis frowned.

"How can it NOT be freaky?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Well... I mean, look at me. I-"

Wait for it...

Wait for it...

Wait for it...

I'm going to get a snack.

Wait for it...

Dang, nothing good on tv.

Wait for it...

Am I making you mad?

Wait for it...

Wait for it...

Wait for it...

Frog.

Wait for it...

Wait for it...

"I see dead people."

**HAH! I DID IT! IDIDIT! I made him say 'I see dead people'! YES!**

**Anna: Girl, you need SERIOUS help! You have issues!**

**Me: Hey! My pyschologist said I am completely issue free!**

**Anna: ... Help me! Review and let me remember what sane people **

**sound like!**

**Me: I am NOT insane! NOT! Mwahheeheheheheheheheheheh! **

**Hehoohoohah! HEHEHEHEHH- COUGH! ... Whoops... sorry... sugar **

**rush... Oh yeah... and ... to let you know... I have the next three **

**chapters done already!**

**Anna: WHAT?**

**Me: Yeah! I always have the next two done! ALWAYS! So I can **

**update daily! It aaaaallllll depends on how fast you update! SO CLICK **

**THE BUTTON ALREADY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow. Chapter six already!**

**Anna: zzzzz**

**Me: WAKE UP!**

**Anna: Z- AHH! Sheesh!  
**

**Me: Say the disclaimer dang it!**

**Anna: Sheesh... Freakyanimegal456 owns nothing!**

"Well... Raine should be back any minute..." Genis said, checking the

clock.

"Well, I wish she'd hurry up. I want to hear all she knows." Anna huffed.

"I don't think she'll believe me..." Genis moaned.

"She will." Anna stated.

"What makes you say that?" the half-elf questioned.

"Because, if she doesn't believe YOU maybe she'll believe being possessed."

Genis flinched. "What? You can't-"

"Don't worry." Anna gave a small smile. "I'll only do it long enough to

convince her."

"Well... If you say so-"

He was interuppted when the door swang open and Colette barged in.

"Hi Genis! I came to tell you I saw this really cool kendama at-OOPS!" the

blonde tred in ... and tripped.

"AH! Look out!" Genis cried and jumped out of the way.

Anna, however, was not that fast... and Colette slammed into her. INTO.

_"Huh? I can't move my arms!" _ Anna heard the blonde cry.

_"WHAT THE? Oh g- Not again!"_

_"EEK! I'm being possessed AGAIN!" _ Colette cried.

_"Uh oh... calm down kid! Calm... down... I'm not going to hurt you-"_

_"Who are you?" _

_"Me? I'm ... wait, who are YOU?"_

_"I'm Colette! And you better not do anything stupid or Lloyd's going _

_to hurt you real bad!" _

_"You know Lloyd?" _

_"Uh-hu! And he's going to be really mad if you-"_

_"I'm Anna."_

_"...What? You're ... Lloyd's mommy? You're a ghost?"_

_"I know this is probably freaky-"_

_"Yay! Lloyd's going to be so happy!"_

_"...Wow, you adjust fast." _Anna made her- them, stand up.

"Oh no!" Genis moaned. "Anna, you took over Colette didn't you?"

"Hey." Anna scoffed, using Colette's voice. "She tripped into ME!"

"Well, just get out of her!" the half-elf cried.

"I can't ..." Anna moaned.

"What? WHY?"

"It's an hour. I can't get out until then..."

"So you're going to be Colette for an hour?" Genis stared.

"Yep." Anna sighed.

"...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH-"

Anna smacked Genis upside the head, twisting Colette's face into a enraged

expression.

"Whoah... I've never seen Colette mad..." he squeeked.

_"Oh no! You hurt Genis! I'm sorry Genis!"_ Colette cried.

Anna sighed. "Colette says she's sorry."

"Tell her it's not her fault, it's the banshee who's controlling her!"

Anna smacked him again. "Brat!"

_"Stop hitting him Mrs. Anna! That's not nice!" _Colette cried.

_"Oh... Fine. Sorry for making you hit him." _Anna sighed.

_"That's okay!" _

_"Wow, you get over things fast..."_

"OOHHH MY LITTLE ANGEL!" a certain voice called.

"Oh no!" Genis cried. "Colet-An- HIDE DANG IT!"

"Why?" Anna asked as the door swung open.

Zelos strutted in, grinning like the moron he is. "There you are my dear!"

"Huh?" Anna frowned.

Zelos put his arm around her. "I've been looking all over for you

cutie!"

Anna's eye twitched. "You-"

_"Mrs. Anna! Don't do anything mean!"_

_"You LET this _(BLEEP) _touch you? ARE YOU NUTS?" _

Before Anna could severly injure Zelos, she was stopped (Aw...) when Genis

grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door.

"SEEYAZELOSGOTTAGOBYE!" Genis cried as he took off with

Colette/Anna trailing behind him.

He ran them to the schoolhouse and then stopped. "...Whew... There... "

"WHO was that (BLEEP)?"

A bunch of people walking by gasped. "COLETTE SWORE!"

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

"THE GIANT TREE IS GOING TO GO OUT OF CONTROL!"

"CRUXIS IS UPON US AGAIN!"

All the townsfolk screamed and ran around in circles, some smashing into

each other and others slamming into walls.

"Whoah... what's with them?" Anna jerked her thumb over her back at the

chaos.

Genis slapped himself in the face. "Oh lord help me..."

_"Uh oh... Genis is sad..." _Colette whimpered.

_"Calm down. It'll be fine. Let's just get somewhere that we can wait until _

_you can control yourself again." _Anna told her.

"Let's get out of here Genis!" Anna grabbed his arm and took off into

the woods.

"Whoah! Where're we going?" Genis cried.

"I saw a clearing in here, we can stay there until Ca-Ko- COLETTE is

back to normal!" she said as she dragged him through bushes.

_"Mrs. Anna? Why don't you fly there?"_

_"I WOULD if I could sprout wings!" _Anna sighed.

_"You can. Just focus on it!"_

_"Huh? Are you on crack?"_

_  
"Just TRY! I'm an angel just like Kratos!"_

_"SERIOUSLY? Ookkaaayyyy..."_

Pink wings sprouted from her back and she took off. "WHOAH!"

"AHHH! DON'T LET GO OF ME!" Genis yelped.

"D-don't worry! I won't!" Anna called behind her as she struggled to keep in

the air.

"I'm not even sure you can keep YOURSELF in they air!" Genis cried and

grabbed Anna's arm with both hands.

"Don't be ridiculous! Of course I caAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Anna cried as they fell from the sky.

"AAHHHHHHHHH!"

Genis landed face first in the ground, Anna/Colette landed on top of him.

"OOF!" ...

Anna opened her eyes. "Whew, thanks for breaking my fall." Anna smiled as

she hopped off.

"Ow..." Genis moaned as he got to his feet. "Jerk... Oww..." he pulled

out a lemon gel and stuffed it into his mouth.

"You okay?" Anna tilted Colette's head.

"...WHAT DO YOU THINK? You DROPPED me and then LANDED on

me!" the half-elf cried.

_"Oh no! I'm so sorry Genis! It's all my fault..." _Colette moaned.

_"Oh... Would you stop that?It's NOT your fault! And it was MY fault!"_

"...Colette says she's sorry again." Anna sighed.

"It's not her fault... Why do you keep DOING this Anna..." he moaned.

"I don't know- What the? How come I feel like apologizing a million times?"

Anna blinked.

"Hm... I'd guess because you share minds, AND insticts." Genis

pondered.

"And how come I have an urge to clap my hands, jump up and down, smile

and then rant on about how much I love rabbits? I hate rabbits!" Anna

looked like she was about to have a stroke.

Genis snickered. "Ohh... this will be funny-"

Just then, Anna popped out of the blonde!

"AH!" she cried as she exploded out of the blonde and landed on her butt.

"Huh? I can talk again!" Colette grinned.

"Thank God I got out of her before I acted like a total idiot." Anna sighed.

"Uh... It's been an hour already?" Genis went wide-eyed.

Anna rubbed her head. "Huh... Oh yeah... I think we lost consciousness

when we fell..."

Genis put his hand to his head. "Ow... that explains the headache..."

"Who are you talking to? Where'd Anna go?" Colette looked around.

"Uh... You can't see her..." Genis said.

"Then how do you know where she is?" Colette puzzled.

"I can see her." Genis told her.

"Why you and no one else?"

"That's what I'VE been trying to figure out!" Anna scoffed.

"Uh... we don't know yet..." Genis told Colette.

"Yeah because that little witch of a sister is NEVER THERE!" Anna

screamed.

**That's it for now.**

**Anna: ...Are we EVER gonna talk to his sister?**

**Me: Next chapter!**

**Anna: ... You realize I hate you.**

**Me: Who doesn't? Oh yeah, the like, twelve people who read this!  
**

**Anna: Right...**

**Me: Shut up or I won't make a sequel-**

**Readers: YOU'RE MAKING A SEQUEL?  
**

**Me: (Blush) Sure... After I finish this one!  
**

**Anna: What exactly will it be about?  
**

**Me: I can't tell you-**

**Readers: TELL US!**

**Me: Oh... okay. Here's a preview!  
**

**Readers: YAY!  
**

"Uh... Lloyd? Can I ask you something?" I smiled.

"Huh? What mom?" he scratched his head.

"What do you think about having a little sibling?"

Lloyd's eyes widened and he passed out, landing on the floor with a thud.

"That bad?"

**Me: There.**

**Anna: ... I'm going to have ANOTHER idiot? WHY ME? **

**Me: What if it's a girl?  
**

**Anna: Then she'll be smart.**

**Me: EXACTLY! Oh and... REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter SEVEN! n.n Yay!**

**Anna: Hurry it up!  
**

**Me: Say the disclaimer first!**

**Anna: Fine... Freakyanimegal456 owns nothing!**

**Me: Yep, and today is the day! We will find out WHY Genis and **

**Noishe are the only ones who can see her! Even though even the **

**normal parts are mostly crap, just give me the benefit of the doubt, **

**please?**

They were, once again, waiting for Raine. Anna sat there as Genis

explained all their shenanigans to Colette, and stressed that she NOT TELL

ANYONE!

"Lloyd will be so happy!"

But of course she didn't get the hint.

"NO! Colette, you CAN NOT tell Lloyd!" Genis moaned.

"Why?" the blonde blinked.

"Because...If you do, he'll... BLOW UP!"

"EEEEK! THAT'D BE-...Waaaaaiit a minute, you're trying to trick me!"

"My God, she's even denser than I thought..." Anna moaned.

"Uh... Just don't tell anyone. Because Lloyd will... cry that he can't see

his mommy!" Genis said.

"Oh, okay!" Colette grinned.

"Well, now that THAT'S settled, when's your sister getting her-"

The door swung open and Raine strode in. "I'm BACK! And I found all

these AMAZING things!"

Genis anime fell. "...Uh... Sis? Do you by any chance have-"

"The funniest thing happened!" Raine laughed. "I was walking home, and I

saw Kratos getting mobbed by fangirls!"

Anna's eye twitched. "What?"

"Again?" Colette tilted her head.

" 'Again'? You mean MY husband gets pounded by fangirls every time

he goes into town?" she hissed.

Genis blushed. "...Uh... not EVERYTIME..."

"Yeah!" Colette grinned. "Just every two days!"

Anna would've ripped her chair apart if it weren't that her hands went through

it. "That's it... I'll be back in a minut-"

But before she could move...a certain SEXY swordsman ran inside and

slammed the door behind him, he looked disheveled and there were faint

lipstick marks all over his face. "DAMN FANGIRLS!"

Anna twitched. "...They kissed him? OOOOH! If I'm ever solid again, I

SWEA-" she paused.

Anna slowly turned to Genis, a grin on her face.

"Huh? What are you- Wha? NO!" the half-elf cried.

"Huh? What's wrong Genis?" Raine asked.

"Uh... Nothing! Now... I have something to do real quick la- I mean, 'Sis'..."

Genis smiled and walked out the door.

The three people in the room blinked. "What the?"

From outside they heard 'METEOR STORM!' and several fangirls

screaming.

"What the-? GEEEEEEEEENIS!" Raine cried and ran outside.

"Heheheheh..." Genis smirked and put away his kendama.

_"I'm going to KILL you for this Anna!"_

_"You can't, I'm DEAD! Haha!"_

"Genis! I can not BELIEVE you! Why did you-"

"They were ZELOS' fangirls! Zelos promised he'd hang out with them so I

scared them away!" Anna thought up a good lie.

"Really?" Raine blinked. "Oh... All right then."

"Er... Yeah, 'Sis', I was going to ask you something..." Anna started.

"Fine, let's go inside first." Raine said and ushered her/Genis inside.

Kratos was by the sink, washing the make-up off his face. "Demented

fangirls. I swear, if it weren't for the fact if I fought I'd kill them..."

Anna stared at him. He was always so cute when he was angry.

"Huh? Genis, why are you staring at Kratos?" Raine blinked.

"Hm? Oh! Uh... I was feeling bad for him because he got mobbed?"

"Oh... Anyway, what was it you wanted to ask?" Raine sat down.

_"I was going to ask for ghost repellant!" _Genis moaned.

_"Shut up kid. It'll be over soon."_

"Uh... You know... About that time I saw...ghosts?"

"Hm?" Kratos tilted his head. "You're just now asking her this?"

"What do you mean Kratos?" Raine asked. "He told you this already?"

"Yes, he said he had a ...'ghost' with him. It is possible though I-"

Raine gasped. "An astral body that is visible only to organisms with corneas

that are infused with light mana at birth? AMAZING!"

Anna blinked. "...So G- I, was infused with light mana? How's THAT

possible?"

"Light mana is all around us, it sometimes gets into people for some

reason." Kratos shrugged.

"WHO CARES?" Raine shrieked, "One of those is HERE?"

"Uh-oh... the professor is getting scary... BYE!" Colette cried and ran off.

"Uh... Yeah... one's here... and I wanted to ask you how come they're solid

to some people, and not others?" Anna continued.

"Well... The sense of touch reacts heavily on sight, so if someone can't see,

they can't physically feel AS WELL, but if you can't hear, see OR smell, then

it is almost impossible to feel something." Raine shrugged. "Anyways...

THERE'S ONE HERE?"

"Yes! I said that already! Is it possible for people who AREN'T infused to

see them?" Anna scoffed.

"No." Kratos stated. "To my understanding, that's only possible if they are

ressurected, much like Mithos was trying to do..."

_"Ask if it's possible, if the combine healing arts and power from the _

_summon spirit of birth." _Genis told Anna.

Anna repeated this message.

"Hm... Hey... I never thought of that..." Raine went wide-eyed.

Kratos slapped himself in the face. "My g-... Why didn't I think of that? That

would've stopped Mithos from all he did..."

"Well!" Raine huffed. "We don't know if that would work, and even that is

not enough!"

"Yes... and though that coupled with the eternal sword COULD do it... it

would be selfish to mess with the laws of nature." Kratos sighed.

"...Yes..." Anna sighed.

"...I must be going..." Kratos stated and left.

"...THAT STUPID- OVERLY MORAL- ...Tottally right jerk..." Anna

sighed.

"What?" Raine flinched. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"That jerk... why does he always have to be so right?" Anna moaned.

"Genis, what is WRONG with you? What are you upset about?"

"Do you EVER stop nagging lady? I feel sorry for Genis, YOU raised him!"

Raine jerked back. "What? You're not Genis? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE

WITH MY BROTHER?"

"OH CRAP!" Anna covered her mouth.

_"YOU IDIOT!" _Genis cried

Raine took her staff and pinned Anna/Genis against the wall.

"WHERE'S MY BROTHER?"

"AHHHHH! He's fine! He's right here! The one you're pinning!" Anna cried.

"STOP LYING! You're not Genis!" Raine growled.

"No, I'm NOT! I'm... 'borrowing' him... I'll get out in a minute!" Anna cried.

"WHA?" Raine gaped. "Y-you... You're a 'ghost'!"

"No duh. I'm the one Genis has been trying to tell you guys about! And I'm

not a pyschopath like that Mithos dude. Genis has been helping me out...he's

sweet." Anna said slowly.

Anna slowly released her/him . "...What do you want with us?"

"Well... You see... Let me explain, Genis was helping me try to find a way to

be seen... I found I could possess people and when those #$#& fangirls

mobbed Kratos... I lost my temper..."

"Why would you be mad if Kratos was mobbed?" Raine frowned.

"Uh... You know I'm dead right?" Anna muttered.

"Yes... It's freaky to hear my brother say that..." Raine shook her head.

"I'm Anna." Anna sighed.

Raine's eyes became the size of plates. "Oh... My... God..."

"Yep, that's basically what I said..." Anna sighed.

"... So that's why Genis asked that... He's trying to help you?"

"Yeah... So... Will you help me?" she smiled awkwardly.

"...I really shouldn't...but... oh... I'd feel bad if I didn't..." Raine sighed.

"Yes! Thanks!"

"One condition."

"What?"

"Get the hell out of my brother!"

**Heheheheh.**

**Anna: uh... wasn't that kind of cheesy?**

**Me: ...SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!**

**Snackvender: NACHOS! Get your nachos with chapter seven of this **

**story to top it!**

**Me: Stupid vending dude...**

**Anna: Even though that was cheesy, PLEASE review! Thanks.**

**Me: Oh, and for the explanation for why Genis could see her... I made **

**up a bunch of crap, even BESIDES the light mana stuff, just live with **

**it... It SORTA makes sense doesn't it?**

**Anna: I don't think they care.**

**Me: Shut up!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Chapter eight! Capitulo ocho! ...Sorry, I'm practicing my spanish. **

**Lo siento, estoy practicar mi espanol.**

**Anna: Wha? Why?  
**

**Me: I might be going to visit my relatives and they like to speak **

**spanish so I have no idea what they're talking about! Uh... DAMN! I **

**don't know how to translate that!**

**Anna: ... Uh... Freakyanimegal456 owns nothing.**

"Wow... So that's the base?" Anna tilted her head.

"Yep." Genis nodded. "It sure is."

"Quit dawdling and let's get moving." Raine huffed.

Oh, maybe I should explain a little. After waiting for Anna to pop out of

Genis, the two half-elves and the phantom flew to the renegades base to ask

Yuan about their situation. Anna rode with Genis on the rheairds because she

didn't feel like flying right then. Anyway...

"Whoah... This place is cool..." Anna gaped as they walked toward Yuan's

office.

"Yeah yeah, come on." Genis yawned.

"...I DO wish I could hear Anna." Raine sighed. "It's so confusing, I don't

know if you're talking to ME or HER!"

"Hm? Well, what do we have here?" they heard behind them.

The trio turned to see Yuan walking toward them. "The Sage siblings. What

can I do for you two?"

"I REALLY wish he wouldn't say that..." Anna groaned.

"Uh... Hi Yuan." Genis waved. "We were going to ask you abou-"

"Yuan, what do you know about astral bodies?" Raine interuppted.

"Hm? Yes, I'd say I know a fair amount. Why don't we step into my office? I

have a feeling this will take a while." Yuan walked past them and into his

office.

The threesome followed him in and sat down, Anna almost hurt someone

when Raine tried to sit on the same seat she was.

"AHH! WATCH IT!" Anna cried.

"Raine! Don't sit there!" Genis grabbed his sister's arm.

"What? What's the matt-... Oh. Sorry..." Raine found another chair and

seated herself.

"...Uh... Anyway... You wanted to know about astral bodies? Let's see...

What exactly?" Yuan raised an eyebrow.

"Well... Uhm... we have this theory-" Genis started.

"Would it be possible to resurect an astral body with combined efforts from

Maxwell, Origin, the unicorn horn, boltzman's healing techniques, and

possibly, purgatory seal?" Raine cut to the chase.

"Wha?" Yuan went wide-eyed. "W-well... Huh... I ... don't know..."

"Well, THAT was helpful." Anna rolled her eyes.

"...Uhm... Well... we'll be living now... I guess..." Genis muttered.

"Wait... perhaps I CAN test that theory... Let me enter it into our super-

computer..." Yuan walked to a huge machine.

"YOU HAVE A SUPER-COMPUTER?" Raine shrieked and ran over.

"Oh great... there she goes again..." Genis moaned.

"Uh... This will take a while... Maybe you two should go to Triet for a bit..."

Yuan looked at the siblings.

"What? NO! I must see this machine!" Raine started hyper-ventilating.

"OOOOOOOOOookkkkkkkaaayyyyyyy... Genis, guess you're going on

your own." Yuan told him.

"This is REALLY starting to piss me off..." Anna bit her lip as she and

Genis left.

**Triet**

"Bored... SO bored... "Anna moaned.

"You were just saying how cool this place was!" Genis cried.

"Well, I can change my mind can't I?" Anna huffed.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RUN DAD!"

"Huh?" Genis and Anna turned their heads to see Kratos and Lloyd running

from a mob.

"LLOYD! WHY ON EARTH DID YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT?" Kratos

cried as he ran.

"HOW WAS I  SUPPOSED TO KNOW THEY WERE 'The Aurion

Fanclub'?" Lloyd called back.

Anna clenched her fists and started shaking. "Grrrrr..."

"Don't take over me again!" Genis shielded himself with his arms.

"...I won't... Hey... Remember-"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lloyd cried and smashed into Genis.

"...You embarass me Lloyd..." Kratos sighed as he ran past.

"DON'T YOU ABANDON ME DAD!" Lloyd cried.

"You can take care of yourself." the angel said as he left the city.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Lloyd called as the fangirls

over ran him.

"Huh? This is just Lloyd! Where's Kratos?" one fangirl cried.

"He went that way!" Genis pointed down the street.

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!" the fangirls cried and

ran off.

"Whew... Thanks Genis." Lloyd sighed as he got to his feet.

"No problem." Genis smiled.

"Great... Now I gotta go back and pick up our groceries and THEN find

dad..." the swordsman moaned as he walked off.

"...Uh... Anna? Are you okay?" Genis raised an eyebrow at Anna who

looked as if she was about to explode.

"...mmphh...mph...mph-HAHAHAHHAHA! Oh my God! That was so

funny!" she clutched her gut.

"Wha? Aren't you mad?" Genis gaped.

"I WOULD be, if they caught him, but ...come on! That was hilarious!"

Anna continued laughing her head off.

Genis stared. "Oookaaay... Uhm... What we're you saying?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I was wondering, how come I can possess people by

going into them, but when I first came, I went THROUGH Kratos and

Noishe didn't go into me but slammed me to the ground?" Anna scratched

her head.

"Huh? ...Heck... I don't know! Perhaps ... maybe you have to be here for a

certain amount of time before those abilities kick in." Genis bit his lip.

"...Oh. Well, who really cares?" Anna shrugged. "I just want to be normal

again..."

"...Well, we'll know soon... Let's go check how Raine and Yuan are

coming..."

"Yuan... I KNOW that name... I've heard of him before but I don't

remember- Oh yeah! He was Kratos' friend!" she snapped her fingers.

"Huh? Oh yeah..." Genis scratched his head. "He told you about him?"

"Yeah, mostly he said he was 'a hyper-active nosy busybody but has

courage at TIMES'." Anna snickered.

Genis covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing. "My g-

OOoOOOhhhh if Yuan ever hears that, Kratos will be in SO much trouble!

... Anyway, let's go... After I get a sandwhich!" Genis pointed to a food

stand.

Anna sighed. "Boys and their stomaches-" she was interruppted when her

stomach growled. "...Heck! Who knew phantoms could get hungry?" with

that, she followed her young friends lead.

**Base**

Genis and Anna walked into the office, where Yuan and Anna were

hard at work.

"Hm? Great timing!" Raine smiled.

"Yes, the computer is about to give us the answer..." Yuan stated.

"Really?" Genis looked at the screen which was scrolling through equations.

"What the?-" Anna shook her head. "What the hell does that crap mean?"

"Anna..." Genis muttered.

"What?" Yuan looked at him. "What did you say?"

_'Oh crap! Angel hearing! DUH!'_ Genis flinched. "Uh... nothing, you were

imagining things..."

"You don't expect me to believe tha-"

BBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPP!

The group turned to the computer, where two words flashed.

'Theory Correct'

**Anna: SOoooo... What does that mean?**

**Me: (Slaps self) It MEANS you're going to be real soon!**

**Anna: I am?**

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeee-**

**Me: Whoah! How long is she gonna do that?  
**

**Anna: **

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- (Five **

**hours later) EEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!**

**Me: Zzz... SNORT! Huh? Oh, she's done? Okay... REVIEW! ...Zzzzz**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chatper nine! The story is drawing to a close...**

**Anna: IT IS? **

**Readers: **

**NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: ...It was a joke, there's still another chapter left. ...Well, I guess **

**that still is coming to a close. Wait a sec, isn't every chapter coming to **

**a close? **

**Anna: Great, she's thinking herself in circles again. **

**Freakyanimegal456 owns nothing.**

"...YES!" Anna cried.

"This is GREAT! Lloyd and Kratos are going to be so happy!" Genis

grinned.

"I know!" Raine smiled. "It's wonderful that we can do this!"

"Huh? What the heck are you talking about?" Yuan scratched his head.

"Uh..." Genis bit his lip as he watched Anna dance around the room.

"Uh-HU! Oh-YEAH! Aw-RIGHT!" she chanted.

"...The astral body that we told you about is ...Anna." Raine told Yuan.

Yuan went buggeyed. "WHA? What are the chances of THAT?"

"I don't know, what are the chances of you being over four-thousand years

old, an angel, and a former double agent against the most recent threat to the

world?" Raine rolled her eyes.

"She's got him there." Anna shrugged.

"...You've got me there. So ... you're not joking?" Yuan raised an

eyebrow.

"Would we joke about this? Zelos maybe, but US?" Genis crossed his arms.

"...Fine then, I believe you. So you're planning to ressurrect Anna?"

"No duh!" Anna rolled her eyes.

"Duh." Genis sighed. "Anyway... See ya!"

"Wait. ...Let me help you. You need some of our technology to make this

happen." Yuan said.

"True. Very well. Okay, we need...Sheena for one thing, she can summon

Maxwell and Origin, she can also use purgatory seal." Raine counted off.

"Yeah, and we need you for 'resurrection'." Genis added.

"What about the unicorn horn?" Yuan asked.

"Oh yes... Genis! You go home and get it. I left it in the top drawer of my

nightstand." Raine ordered her little brother.

"You got it!" Genis did a little salute and turned to leave.

"Wait." Yuan stopped him. "Get Lloyd too. This won't work without help

from the eternal sword."

"So... We're going to tell him?" Anna paled.

"Uh... I don't think Anna wants to do tha-" Genis started.

"Either that or she's invisible forever." Raine huffed.

"To Iselia!" Anna did Sheena's 'pointing' pose.

**Iselia**

"HERE it is!" Genis grinned as he pulled out the horn.

"So now all we have to do is get Lloyd..." Anna muttered.

"...You know... we don't have to TELL him." Genis told her.

"Yes we do! Otherwise I'll-"

"No I mean, we need his help but we don't have to tell him what EXACTLY

we're doing. If it does work, then we won't HAVE to explain." Genis

shrugged.

"Hey... you're right. Just tell him what to do? Hm...Will he fall for that?"

"Absolutely. No offense, but your son is REALLY gullible!" Genis

snickered.

Anna smacked him. "Brat."

Anna and Genis made their way to Lloyd's house. The eternal

swordsman was snoring under a tree.

"zzzzzz...fish...my fish! AH! MY FISH!" he called in his sleep.

Genis pinched his friend's nose, Lloyd shuddered and then jolted up.

"Zzz-SNORT! AH! What the? GENIS!" he cried.

"Where's Kratos and Dirk?" Genis looked around.

"Uh... dad's crafting something in Asgard and dad- uh, the taller dad, is off

getting something." Lloyd shook his head as he stood up. "Why?"

"Uh... come with us- uhm, me. Raine, Yuan and I need your help with

something." the half-elf told his friend.

"Really?" Lloyd raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I thought you said he was gullible!" Anna scoffed.

"...Just come on." Genis sighed. "Have I ever made you do anything

stupid?"

"Well... There was that one time where you told me to call the professor fat,

and there was that one time-" Lloyd started.

"Okay okay! But this is IMPORTANT!" Genis moaned.

"I am REALLY losing my patience." Anna tapped her foot.

"How do I know this is important?" Lloyd smirked.

"...Fine! DON'T believe me!" Genis huffed.

"Tell me what it is you want me to do!" Lloyd demanded.

"...I can't."

"WHY?"

"That's it!" Anna gritted her teeth and-

_"What the? Why can't I put Genis in a headlock and make him tell _

_me?"_

_"Oh my- WHY did I do that? Oohhh! STUPID!" _

_"What the? WHO ARE YOU? HOW COME EVERYONE TRIES TO _

_POSSESS ME?"_

_"...Uh... Hi? I'm... not trying to hurt you?"_

_"WHO THE (BLEEP)'IN (BLEEP) ARE YOU?"_

_"Okay that's it, as soon as I'm back, you're grounded!"_

_"What the-? M-mom? Is that you?"_

_"Uh... Well... Crap, this isn't how I wanted you to find out..."_

"Oh NO! Anna... why do you always do this?" Genis moaned.

"Well, BEATS me! Maybe because I have absolutely no patience

whatsoever." Anna crossed her arms.

Genis went buggeyed. "You know, if I didn't know better, I would say you

WERE Lloyd."

_"It i-is you? M-m-mom?" _Lloyd stuttered.

_"...Uh... Hi?"_

_"MOM! If I could control myself and you weren't in me I'd be hugging _

_you!"_

_"...Man, this is a whacked-out world we live in."_

_"Tell me about it. This is only the ...second weirdest thing I've had happen _

_to me."_

_"Holy crap!"_

"WHY did you do this?" Genis moaned again.

"Well... hey! He believes you now, doesn't he? And how can he NOT help

now?" Anna shrugged Lloyd's shoulders.

"True... Uh... Lloyd, I know you can hear me in there, and uh... I'm sorry for

not telling you?" Genis blushed.

_"Tell him he's getting a swirly as soon as I can move my arms." _Lloyd

huffed.

_"Hahah! Oh... you don't know how much I've missed you..." _Anna sighed.

_"Well then, let's do this dumb plan Genis was going to tell me about and _

_get you back! ...Mom."_

_"...I never thought I'd hear you say that again...My little boy..." _Anna

whimpered.

_"Hey! I've saved the world! No 'little' comments!"_

_"Hahah! You got it!"_

**Okay... Maybe transition there was a bit fast... but was it okay?**

**Anna: ... I NEED A TISSUE! ( Runs off)**

**Me: Uh... was that good or bad?**

**Anna: I don't know, I want to cry. Is that good or bad?  
**

**Me: I don't know! Is it?**

**Anna: Uh... good, I can talk to my son! Wait a minute, I AM my son... **

**I gave birth to myself! EEEEWWW!**

**Me: OH GOD! Review while I go throw up! **


	10. Chapter 10

**This is...THE LAST CHAPTER!  
**

**Readers:...KILL THE AUTHORESS!**

**Me: NO SEQUEL!**

**Readers: BOW TO THE AUTHORESS!**

**Anna: Suck-ups. ...Freakyanimegal456 owns nothing.**

**Me: Oh yeah, and sorry this took so long, see, my computer was being **

**RETARDED, and this whole chapter was defective so I had to delete **

**it! So you better be thankful I'm rewriting it...**

"...I'm bored. Are we there yet?" Anna moaned using Lloyd's voice.

"NO!" Genis cried. "I told you we aren't there yet!"

"Humph...Why can't we fly on the rheaird?" Anna moaned.

"I TOLD you!" Genis sighed. "It can't hold me AND Lloyd! You were

weigthless before so that's how it held us!"

"...It's hoooooot." she moaned.

"...You sound just like Lloyd for heavens sake!"

_"Tell him 'well duh' and add that he's a shrimp too."_

"Lloyd would like me to pass on an insult." Anna smirked.

"Tell him he's a bald baboon."

_"Tell HIM that's he's a two-faced little snot!"_

"And say that he's an retard." Genis smirked.

_"THAT'S IT. Let me cream the little twerp!"_

_"Now now Lloyd. Calm down-"_

"Though it isn't HIS fault...he takes after his mother."

The next second Anna was strangling Genis.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_"Oh-ho! What happened to 'Calm down'? Huh? HUH MOM?"_

_"Shut up or you're grounded."_

_"Shutting up."_

Anna released Genis. "...Twerp."

"Ooooww... why do you always do that?" the kid rubbed his neck.

"Habit I guess." Anna shrugged.

Genis stomped ahead a few steps. "You know, if you want to fly, why don't

you?"

"Huh?" Anna blinked.

_"Oh yeah... Mom, I'm an angel."  
_

_"SUUUUUUURE you are. Not from what I-"_

_"No! I mean like dad's an angel angel. Not behavior wise...heh."_

_"You have wings TOO? Am I the only person in this family without _

_wings?"_

_"Beats me. I don't know our relatives."_

"We're here." Genis poked her.

"Huh?" Anna turned to see the base. "Oooh..."

Then...she popped out of Lloyd and blew right through the door.

"AH! Dammit! Why does that always happen?" Anna cried.

"Huh? I can move again!" Lloyd blinked. "What happned to mom?"

Genis rolled his eyes. "Come on Lloyd. Anna's inside already..."

The trio walked into the place and into Yuan's office. They found him

chatting with Raine and Sheena.

"Are you clear on what to do?"

"Yeah... but why do I have to summon them?" Sheena asked.

"Genis! Lloyd! There you are! Let's start then!" Raine smiled.

"All right then. In here..." Yuan led them into a large room.

It had no windows and was white. White as in creepily totally white. White

as in: Where's the door?

"All right then. Raine, place the unicorn horn in the center of the room and

then have your staff ready." Yuan ordered.

"All right then." Raine nodded and carried out her duties.

"Sheena, summon Origin and Maxwell. Lloyd, get out the eternal sword."

"Uh... Okay." Sheena started to chant.

"Roger!" Lloyd grinned and made the sword appear.

"Ooooh. Shiny..." Anna blinked.

Genis nudged her in the ribs. "Stand on the unicorn horn, Yuan told me to

tell you that."

"Huh? Oh...okay." Anna walked to the center of the room.

Then Maxwell and Origin appeared.

"What is it though asks of us pactmaker?" Origin questioned.

"Yeah! An- OH! OHOHO! I bet it has something to do with the lady here!"

Maxwell poked Anna with his staff.

"WHOAH! Watch it! And what the heck are you?" Anna gaped.

Origin examined her. "Hm...Kratos' spouse, if I'm not mistaken?"

"You know Kratos?" Anna blinked.

"Of course. He's the one who put me in a rock for four-thousand years..." he

sighed.

"Say what?"

"Uh...Guys? Who are you talking to?" Sheena asked the summon spirits.

"Origin, Maxwell, we need you to focus your power on...her. Clear?"

Yuan asked.

"Whipper-snapper! YOU'RE not our pactmaker!" Maxwell huffed.

"Just do as he says guys..." Sheena sighed.

"Thank you...Anyway, Lloyd, focus the eternal swords power on ...the

horn."

"Okay." Lloyd shrugged.

"Now, Raine, Sheena, on the count of three, cast 'purgatory seal' and

'resurrection' on the horn." Yuan instructed.

"Okay..." Sheena muttered.

"Ready." Raine nodded.

"One... Two...THREE!" Yuan cried.

A bright flash blinded everyone in the room. Besides the summon spirits I

mean.

Genis rubbed his eyes. "...Did it work?"

"...So...what happened?" Sheena blinked.

"NO!" Anna cried.

The woman fell to her knees, fists slammed into the floor.

"I don't understand!" Raine cried.

"It should've worked!" Yuan gaped.

"...Dammit..." Lloyd dug his fingers into his palm.

"WHAT should've worked?" Sheena snapped.

Genis made his way over to Anna. "...Anna...it's okay..."

"...Go away." Anna mumbled.

"What?" the half-elf blinked.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Anna pushed him away and ran out

of the room, crying.

"Oh...that could've gone better..." Genis scrunched up his face.

Anna ran through the desert. She had to run, it felt like she could wear off

some of her fustration, though she knew better. This was... horrible. Now

she would never really have her life back. Never really be with her

family...She found herself wandering into Triet as the sun set. (Hey...that

rhymes!) The woman leaned against the wall and sighed.

"...This sucks."

Anna just stood there and watched the city go by her. Traders,

farmers, shoppers, children, all happy. It seemed so...mean.

"...If I'm DEAD why couldn't I just have STAYED that way?" she cried into

the air.

Then... "Do you perhaps have any black satay?"

Anna's head jerked toward the familiar voice. Kratos was at one of the

stands, grocery shopping by the looks of it.

"Sorry sir. Fresh out."

"...I'm always too late." Kratos sighed.

Anna slapped herself in the face.

"Do you ENJOY tormenting me?" she cried into the air again.

Then..."IT'S KRATOS! GET HIM!"

"DAMN!" Kratos cried as a bunch of fangirls appeared.

"Yep, you do." Anna sighed.

The fangirls started to chase Kratos so he ran... right for Anna.

"OH CRA- OW! DAMMIT THAT HURT!" she cried as she hit the ground.

_"Wait... a ...minute...that HURT?"_

Anna was on her back, and on top of her was Kratos.

She gasped and he scrambled to get off of her. "I'm terribly sorry miss didn't

see you there and now I really have to g-"

The angel stopped mid-sentence as he saw her face. "...It...can't be..."

"GET HIM!" the fangirls screetched again.

"THAT'S IT!" Anna roared.

The woman jumped to her feet, stomped past Kratos and stuck her finger at

the crowd.

"Listen you little hussies! He is MINE! MINE you little sluts! And if

I EVER catch you even LOOKING at him AGAIN, I'LL SKIN YOU

ALIVE!"

The fangirls blinked. "She just wants him to herself! GET HER!"

Three fangirls lunged at Anna...and she drop-kicked them all to the ground.

"Stupid idiots." she huffed.

"Uh-oh! Get out the crowbars and lets REALLY hurt her!"

"OH SHI-" Anna gaped as the mob took out the pieces of metal.

But then...Kratos was in front of her, sword drawn. "You touch her

and you DIE." he hissed in an ultra -scary 'I'm going to fucking kick your ass

to pluto' voice.

The fangirls stopped dead. "Uh-oh...What should we do?"

"...FLAME LANCE!" the angel cried.

"OH CRAP!" all the fangirls scrambled away, one unlucky one was hit. (My

cousin! Mwahahahah!)

"Whoah...I haven't seen you do that in a while..." Anna blinked.

Kratos turned to face her. "...Anna? Is it...really you?"

Anna turned away, he'd never believe her...

Then..."WHOAH!"

Kratos grabbed Anna by the shoulders and forced her to look at him.

"...Is it really you?" he whispered.

**Me: ...I LIED! This ISN'T the last chapter! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**  
Readers: YAY!**

**Me: NEXT chapter is the last one! And then the sequel!**

**Readers: YAY!**

**Anna: WHY'D you cut it off HERE?  
**

**Me: Because I have a romantic setting planned for you and Kratos. **

**Which will take a chapter.**

**Anna: DAMN YOU! DO IT NOW!**

**Me: Nope. (Picks at finger nails) I want this story to go out with **

**a...'bang' heheheheh.**

**Anna: ...I don't like this...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven. LAST CHAPTER! For real this time!**

**Readers: DEATH!  
**

**Me: Didn't we already do this? Anyway, say the disclaimer!  
**

**Anna: Freakyanimegal456 owns nothing.**

**Me: Enjoy! n.n Oh yes! This is the last chapter so it's an extra long **

**bonus chapter! YAY!**

"Is it really you?" Kratos whispered, eyes wishful.

Anna swallowed. "...Y-yes...It is..." she stared at him.

"But...how?" Kratos gaped.

"...This reminds me of the time I told you I was pregnant. You passed out

and burned your face in the-"

"It IS you!" Kratos gaped.

Anna smiled. "Yeah..."

Then...the angel pulled her close and kissed her. Anna flinched at the sudden

action but then closed her eyes and kissed him back. She could feel him

again, his moist lips, his strong arms, and his heartbeat vibrating through his

firm chest.

Meanwhile, a bit away, guess who should see this?

"Where is she- WHAT THE?" Genis gaped.

"What?" Lloyd blinked. "WHAT THE-? Who's that dad's kissing?"

Raine covered his mouth. "Shut up! ...It was a delayed reaction...of

course...And they're having a moment. So we should leave..."

Genis nodded. "Yeah... Let's go..."

Sheena's mouth was open. "That's...Anna?"

"Yep." Yuan nodded. "I still have the bruise..." he rubbed his side.

"Huh?" they blinked.

"Well...once I was talking to Kratos, and Anna thought...I was...a woman."

Yuan grimanced. "...She kicked me. HARD."

Lloyd would've laughed but Raine was still covering his mouth.

Raine snickered "Uh...Anyway...let's go..."

Sheena still gaped at the pair, who were still oblivious to them.

"Come on!" Genis grabbed her arm and led her away.

Raine followed, dragging Lloyd behind her, and Yuan followed, still red from

his little tale. Anyway, Anna and Kratos were still kissing, then Kratos broke

away.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Anna blinked.

"...I'm sorry... but...we can't just kiss here...someone might come along-"

"Are you blushing?" Anna gasped.

"...I AM hu- Well, nevermind." Kratos sighed.

Anna laughed and hugged him. "Even if you didn't have wings, you'd

still be an angel to me..."

Kratos smiled. "...Let's go for a walk, shall we?"

Anna grinned "Lead on my angel!"

"That's original." Kratos muttered.

The couple wandered into town, holding hands as Anna rest her head on

Kratos' shoulder.

"So...how did you...?"

"A couple of summon spirits, some fancy spells, and a unicorn horn." Anna

told him. "Oh and...a little help from Genis."

"Genis?"

"Long story."

"Obviously...Do you remember this spot?" Kratos stopped.

Anna looked around, they were at the edge of the oasis, right by the dock.

"...This is where you proposed to me." Anna felt a tear of joy slip down her

face.

"..." Kratos looked around. "No one's here, it's very quiet."

"Yeah... and the moon's pretty." Anna looked into the sky at the pale orb.

"...Not as beautiful as you." Kratos smiled.

"And you said I lack originality." Anna laughed.

"...I wonder..." Kratos muttered.

"What?" Anna blinked.

Kratos took her arm and lead her into some of the tropical plants.

"Kratos? What are you doing?" Anna blinked.

"It's still here." Kratos said as he stopped.

"What is?" Anna asked.

"Here." Kratos pointed to the ground.

Anna gasped and knelt down to examine it. It was a stump, in it's side, there

was a faint engraving of a simple-looking 'A' and and elegantly carved 'K'.

They were joined together by a carving of a vine. Anna stroked the 'A'.

"...I carved this one...and you made that one..." she pointed to the 'K'.

"...Yes... I didn't think it would still be here..." the angel said.

"Well, you didn't hink I'd still be here either. Did ya?" Anna grinned.

"True..." Kratos sat down next to her.

Anna rested her head on his shoulder and Kratos put his arm around her

shoulder.

"...I pray this isn't a dream..." Kratos sighed.

"You can say that again." Anna smirked. "...How's Lloyd been?"

Kratos smiled. "Lloyd is a strong young man. Wonderful idealist as well.

Though... he could stand some more tutoring."

Anna snickered. "...And about that Colette girl." her face fell.

"What about her?" Kratos raised an eyebrow.

"Does Lloyd have a thing for her?" Anna frowned.

"...Yes, He does."

"Great..." she sighed. "She seems NICE but... she's kind of an

airhead."

"Now, you shouldn't say that-"

"Her head was very roomy." Anna interrupted.

"What?" Kratos blinked.

"Uh...nothing." she looked up into the sky, the stars were twinkling

beautifully.

"..." Kratos followed her gaze.

"...Why me?" Anna wondered.

"Hm?" Kratos looked at her.

"...Of all the women in the worlds- world, of all the people through

time, how'd I get you?" she turned to him.

"..."

"I mean, let's face it, we aren't NEAR the same age... and... you've lived

thousands of years. You know so much, so wouldn't you consider me a silly

little person? You know like 'stupid mortal' or whatever? Whatever I say is

old news, yet...you love me." she said.

Kratos smiled. "Of course I love you. And even though I'm...well, old, I've

never stopped learning. From you, our son, and...everyone I've met."

Anna smiled. "...I love you too..." then she went buggeyed. "But holy

crap! What would my parents have said?"

Kratos chuckled and ran his fingers through Anna's hair, "Would have

beat me off with a stick no doubt."

Anna smiled and rest her head on his shoulder again, her eyes closed.

"Nah..."

"..." Kratos rest his head on hers.

The couple fell asleep in the plants, dappled moonlight shining down on them

through the palm trees. The next thing they knew-

"DAD! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?"

The pair sprang awake, startled by the shout.

"It's morning?" Anna looked around. "Ooohh..."

"That was foolish of me..." Kratos grimanced.

"DDDAAAAAAAAAAAD!" Lloyd called again.

"ANNA!" Genis cried.

Kratos stood and brushed himself off. "Stop shouting Lloyd."

"Dad?" a few ferns were pushed aside and Lloyd came through, along with

Genis.

"Hi boys!" Anna smiled and waved at them.

"MOM?"

"There you guys are!" Genis smiled. "We've been looking all over!"

Anna got up and brushed herself off, "Well, don't be so worried..."

Lloyd walked toward her. "...Mom?"

"OOOH! What a GENIUS we have!" Anna rolled her eyes.

"Yep. Mom." Lloyd nodded.

Anna grinned and hugged her son. "My little Lloydie!"

"AAH!" Lloyd flinched. "MOM! What did I say about the 'little'

comments?"

"What?" Kratos blinked.

"Uh...Long story." Genis told him.

"She told me that already." Kratos tapped his foot.

"Uh...Anna, help me out here!" Genis cried.

"You explain." Anna huffed and released Lloyd.

"It looks like we have alot of catching up to do." Kratos sighed.

Anna smiled and then gave him a hug. "Yep."

"Eww..." Genis shuddered.

"Shut it Genis!" Lloyd snapped.

"Heh." Anna giggled. "Anyway Lloyd, I've been meaning to ask you...who

was that dwarf?"

"Huh?" Lloyd blinked. "That's dad."

"His adoptive father." Kratos said.

"Huh? Didn't you find him after you...'killed' me?" Anna frowned.

"Well, you see..." he frowned.

"We'll tell you later." Lloyd said. "Anyway, don't you remember da- uh,

Dirk? He said you told him everything as you...died."

"Huh?" Anna bit her lip.

"Uh...she doesn't remember much about that..." Genis sighed.

"Dirk...Dirk..." Anna snapped her fingers. "I remember now! I told him to

take care of you! Because I didn't know what had happened to Kratos..."

"It doesn't matter though." Genis shrugged and then grinned. "Anyway..."

"What?" Anna blinked.

Lloyd smiled. "Well...we saw you and dad last night... in town. So we

decided you needed a proper welcome!"

"Raine told everyone and set up a party!" Genis grinned.

"Yeah! And Presea was like 'Oh, that's nice' when we told her...weird!"

Lloyd blinked.

"She knew." Anna shrugged. "I made Genis tell her."

The half-elf rubbed his neck, "Yeah, I remember that..."

"Ouch..." Lloyd cringed.

"Oh yeah! That's another thing!" Anna snapped. "How much does that witch

hit you?"

"I've counted fifty times." Kratos said.

"And, WHY didn't you stop her?" she rounded on him.

"Uh..." Kratos stepped back.

"WHOAH! Dad is SCARED!" Lloyd gaped.

"Yeah, he cried once too." Anna shrugged.

"REALLY?" the boys gasped.

"Anna..." Kratos growled.

"Yeah, the day you were born Lloyd." Anna smiled.

"Really?" Lloyd blinked.

Kratos closed his eyes and looked severely aigatated.

"Uh-huh, the doctor was like 'Here's some tissues if you cry miss' and then

Kratos held you and just started bawling!"

"I wasn't bawling." the angel huffed.

"No...it was more like-" Anna mimed someone sobbing while trying to hold it

back. "Yeah, that's it!"

"You mean, Kratos has TEAR DUCTS?" Genis gaped.

"Be quiet both of you." Kratos snapped.

"Touchy..." Lloyd huffed.

"Anyway...you said there was a party?" Anna grinned.

"Hm? Yeah! Let's go!" Lloyd grinned too.

Genis looked at Lloyd, then at Anna, then back at Lloyd.

"I KNEW they had the same grin!" he cried.

"Let's get going already." Kratos stated.

"Sure!" Anna hugged him. "Let's go!"

**Dirk's house**

They arrived to see the yard decked with picnic tables and party stuff,

all of the gang partying heartily.

"Cool!" Anna grinned.

Colette came over, grinning. "Oh! Genis! You got Mrs. Anna back! Wow!

She looks alot like Lloyd!"

"You adjust REALLY fast, you know that?" Anna raised an eyebrow.

"Yep! You told me that last time!"

Anna sighed as Raine came over. "You! How much have you hit my son?"

Raine blinked. "Well, hi to you too. And I don't hit him THAT much-"

"Yes she does!" Lloyd cried.

"Shut up!" Raine hissed.

Then Anna's eye caught Zelos, she cracked her knuckles.

"Be right back, I have something to 'say' to that idiot!" Anna hissed.

Kratos smiled. "Don't we all?"

"YOU!" Anna jabbed her finger at Zelos when she walked up to him. "I have

a score to settle with you!"

Zelos blinked. "Huh? Who the heck are you?"

"I was the one who was sitting in that blonde's head as you ...'touched' her!

Namely, ME!" Anna cried.

"OH CRAP! YOU'RE the old man's wife? OH SHI-"

Anna promptly punched the man in the face.

Sheena came over. "SWEET! You don't know HOW long I've wanted

to do that!"

"Oh! You're the ninja-girl! I'm-" Anna smiled.

"Anna, I know. Say...how'd you land a guy like Kratos anyway?" Sheena

asked. "I want one!"

"Huh? Uh...Just lucky I guess." Anna shrugged.

"More like BLESSED!" Sheena moaned.

"...Similarity to Lloyd... eighty percent. You are Anna?"

Anna turned to see Presea. "Yeah...Nice to see you again!"

Presea smiled slightly. "Nice...to see you too."

Anna tilted her head. "How old are you anyway? I know the angelus

project messes up age..."

"Did it alter your time-clock?" Presea blinked.

"Yeah... I am- was, twenty-six, but look twenty. Not that I can complain

about that!" she grinned.

Presea smiled a little. "You are...lucky."

"So are you, you didn't turn into a monster." Anna shrugged.

"True."

"And..." Anna looked at Genis and then whispered in Presea's ear. "MY

husband is thousands of years older than me, you shouldn't let a decade

keep you apart from the one you like."

Presea gaped at her. "How...?"

"Hiya Anna!" a blue-hared half-elf trotted over.

"YOU! You're that femboy angel-dude!" Anna cried.

"Ouch..." Yuan cringed. "Didn't I say that I'm not a femboy?"

"Then cut your hair." Anna said.

"NO! I like my hair..." he moaned.

"Ah! Com'in through com'in through..." what looked like a platter of food

with legs pushed through them.

"Huh?" Anna lifted the platter up.

"Hey! I was carry'in that!" the dwarf cried.

"Oh! I remember you!" Anna grinned.

"Huh? I'm sorry miss I don'-" Dirk stared.

"Yes you do. Except, you might not recognize me. Last time, I was a ten

foot tall thing with really long arms, one eyeball, tiny legs, freaky viens all

over, and I was...blue? Yeah! Blue!" she grinned.

Dirk's jaw disconnected. "You're-!" he looked over at her grave.

"Yeah...kind awkward, huh?" Anna rubbed the back of her neck. "Anyway, I

can't thank you enough for taking care of Lloyd all this time..."

"Uh...it was nothin'." Dirk smiled. "Lloyd's a good kid. Though..."

"I know, his grades aren't that good..." Anna sighed.

"...Excuse me Dirk, I need to pry Anna away."

"Hm?" Anna saw Kratos walk up to them.

"Huh? Sure! I'll be gettin' that chicken leg o'er there..." Dirk ran off.

"...Well..." Kratos took her hand. "I'm...sorry that they forced this on you."

"Huh?" Anna blinked. "Not at all! It was nice talking to someone other than

Genis...not that he's mean or anything."

Kratos smiled and led her behind the house. "...I feel alive again."

"You should talk!" Anna laughed. "I'm the one who was dead!"

"Yes... but you were the one who saved my dead spirit." Kratos whispered.

"Oh...you're just too much, you know that?" Anna stepped closer to him.

"...I love you."

She put her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his face.

Kratos returned it as they embraced each other.

"I just hope Lloyd doesn't see this." Kratos laughed.

Then….KABOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!

"WHAT THE HELL?" Anna cried.

"What the-?"

Kratos and Anna ran to the front of the house. Everything was smoldering

and Zelos was in the clearing, singed. He was wet and Genis had his

kendama out.

"Uh…"

Lloyd laughed. "You should've seen it! Sheena splashed alcohol on Zelos,

and then Genis cast fireball!"

Anna laughed and Kratos raised an eyebrow at her.

"…Come on! That IS funny!"

**Me: ...The end.**

**Anna: ...YOU STUPID LITTLE A-**

**Me: SHUT UP FISH BRAIN! Huh? Oh yeah, the sequel is **

**up...about...now. It's called 'Another Aurion'. ENJOY! Oh and... you **

**may have noticed Regal isn't in this story. I'd like to explain this. I hate **

**him, thank you. Anyway, go read the sequel!**

**Readers: YAY! (Scramble off to find it.)**

**Me: Farewell Anna, it was nice working with you. I'll miss you.**

**Anna: FRREEEEEEEEEDOOOOOM! (runs off.)**

**Me: You could have PRETENDED to be upset! **


End file.
